pokemon_x_and_y_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Serena
Short biography Serena (セレナ, Serena) is a new trainer who is just starting her journey. Her goal is to be a Pokémon performer. She's a compassionate person, often taking care of her mom's Rhyhorn. Back in the past, she had some history with Ash when he helped her after she had been inadvertently attacked by a Poliwag, and she is interested in fashion. Summary Serena is Ash's old friend, who has just started her Pokémon journey. Her starter Pokémon is Fennekin. Ash met her in the Professor Oak's summer camp when she was younger. She's good at Rhyhorn racing, but she doesn't really love them. She loves fashion. Considering she's a newbie, she learns a lot of new information about Pokémon from her friends. She doesn't like getting dirty because she's really neat, and she also doesn't like fossils much. She's good at making PokéPuffs. She joined Professor Sycamore's Summer camp challenge in team Froakie. Also, she's very good at making Pokevisions- she's made two so far. Along with all her other talents, dancing is something she's good at too. She also participated in Valerie 's fashion show. Her rival is Shauna, and her idol is Aria, the most famous Pokémon performer in Kalos. Right now, she's aiming to get her second Princess key in Anistar City. Timeline EPISODE 7- '''Serena joined Ash and his companions. '''EPISODE 26- '''Serena entered her first PokéPuff contest, qualified in the finals, but didn't win. '''EPISODE 47- '''Serena caught Pancham and decided she'll be a Pokémon Performer. '''EPISODE 50- '''Nene offered Serena to trade her Pancham for Nene's Smoochum, but Serena refused. '''EPISODE 60- '''Serena lost in the first part of her first Pokémon Contest in Courmaline City. Later, she cut her hair and changed her style. '''EPISODE 64- '''Serena's Fennekin evolved into Braixen. She had a battle with the champion Aria without knowing it. '''EPISODE 80- '''Serena participated in her second Pokémon contest in Dendemille and won, which makes it her first win out of 3 needed to get into the Master Class Tournament. '''EPISODE 85- '''Serena's Braixen learned Fire Spin. '''EPISODE 89- '''Serena caught Eevee. '''Pokémon Braixen Fennekin is Serena's first Pokémon. She obtained it in Professor Sycamore's laboratory. Since then, Fennekin and Serena have created a huge bond. It evolved into Braixen while battling with champion Aria's Delphox and Aromatisse. Braixen is neat, doesn't like to get dirty but it would do anything for Serena. It loves fashion. It tripped over itself in the Pokémon Contest in Courmaline City on the runway, which may be a reason Serena and Fennekin didn't get past the first part of the contest. Braixen usually uses moves like Flamethrower, Scratch and Fire Spin. Pancham Pancham is a very energetic Pokémon. It loves performing, but it's very skilled in battles too. It's usually seen wearing sunglasses that Serena gave him. It doesn't like to express its feelings much, but is a very caring and loving Pokémon. Pancham usually uses Stone Edge and Dark Pulse. Eevee Eevee is a shy Pokémon. It's really good at dancing, which caught Serena's attention when she first encountered it. It wears a flower crown Serena has made for herself, but gave Eevee to thank it for saving her from falling off a cliff by yelling at her. Serena is sure that she'll be even better at performing and Contests now that she's got Eevee by her side. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters